The Helpless Army
Overview Faction: Shivering Isles Main Quest Prerequisites: Rebuilding the Gatekeeper Quest Giver: Sheogorath Reward: Quest Symbols of Office, plus Dark Seducer Armor, Dark Seducer Helmet, and Greater Power Summon Dark Seducer; OR Golden Saint armor, Golden Saint Helmet, and Greater Power Summon Golden Saint Note: This walkthrough was written by a character that had chosen the path of Mania during the quest Ritual of Accession. If you picked Dementia, this quest will involve traveling to Brellach to defend the Golden Saints against the traitor Lord Thadon. The dungeons are different, and the rewards are switched, but the quests are essentially the same. Background Sheogorath has asked you to be his champion and defend the Shivering Isles from Jyggalag and the onset of the Greymarch. After driving Jyggalag's forces of Order from the Fringe, you rebuilt the Gatekeeper to defend it. Now you have returned to Sheogorath to report your victory. Walkthrough After telling a cheerful and pleased Sheogorath that you have successfully built him a new Gatekeeper, a Dark Seducer Messenger bursts into the room and says that the Forces of Order have attacked Pinnacle Rock, the Seducer's Stronghold. Sheogorath tells you that this means the Forces of Order are attempting subterfuge and orders you to investigate. Then he tells you, stunningly, that he and Jyggalag are one and the same. That's why Sheogorath disappears every Greymarch - he turns into Jyggalag and stomps all over his own kingdom. Speak to the Messenger. He says that the Seducers at Pinnacle Rock were overwhelmed and forced from their home. Their leader, Adeo, is waiting for you outside. Travel to Pinnacle Rock. Adeo tells you that the former Duchess of Dementia and current traitor Lady Syl let the forces of Order into the Rock. Adeo also says that Dylora is imprisoned inside and can be found by "following the waters of the wellspring." Adeo graciously overlooks custom and tradition and allows you, the Duke of Mania, into the stronghold of the Demented. Pinnacle Rock is a Shivering Isles ruin in the mold of Xaselm or Xedilian. The crystals of Order will be growing throughout the ruin, and, as usual, they are accompanied by Priests and Knights of Order. A great deal of dead Seducers lay scattered about. Door switches are sometimes hard to find - for the northwestern-most door in the Halls of Reverence, the switch is up the stairs south of the door, on a pedestal next to the balcony. Dylora lies beyond that door, locked behind walls of silver crystals. She tells you to ring the chime on the opposite of the room - once that is done the crystals shatter and she is free. Dylora tells you that Syl organized the troops as if there were a great battle at the Sheogorath's Palace, and then attacked when the Seducers were outside and vulnerable. She tells you that Syl aims to sever the Seducer's link to the waters of Oblivion, the Wellspring of the Mazken. If that happens, the Seducers will perish and the realm will be lost. Head upstairs to the Halls of Devotion. As soon as you get through the door, someone plugs the Wellspring and all of the Seducers collapse and turn the color of granite. Proceed on. The next wall of crystals can be shattered by a chime to its right. Fight your way through the Halls to the Font of Rebirth, home of the Wellspring of the Mazken. The Wellspring has been covered in Order crystals. In order to break them, you must activate all four chimes, one in each corner of the rooms. Speak to the reanimated Dylora. She will teach you the Greater Power Summon Dark Seducer and gives you Dark Seducer Armor and a Dark Seducer Helmet. She vows to hunt down Syl and deliver her to Sheogorath. This will end your current quest and begin your next: Symbols of Office. (If you chose to be Duke of Dementia, the Dark Seducers will, instead, be the Golden Saints) Journal entries After speaking to the Dark Seducer Messenger: :I need to travel to Pinnacle Rock, and help the Dark Seducers retake their stronghold from the forces of Order. After rescuing Dylora: :I need to reach the Wellspring of the Mazken within Pinnacle Rock. After shattering the crystals of Order that have blocked the Wellspring: :The Wellspring of the Mazken has been restored. I need to speak to Dylora. After speaking to Dylora: :''Dylora thanked me for helping the Dark Seducers secure their stronghold, and has given me the ability to summon her kind. She has also given me a set of matching armor. Category: Quests Category: Shivering Isles Category: Shivering Isles Main Quest